


X-Men: An Unconventional Family

by UnderAPseudonym



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst and Humor, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Married Couple, Married Life, Mutant Powers, Mutants, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pregnancy, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderAPseudonym/pseuds/UnderAPseudonym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and one-shots for the X-Men. Mostly takes place after Apocalypse, but kind of skips around. Each chapter is labeled for a specific pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dance- Scott x Jean

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to give some kudos and comment away! Some of these pairings and prompts are going to be fueled by the audience, so comment what you'd like to see next, or hit me up at allisonwritesfanfiction.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks a million!
> 
> I do not own any X-Men characters, they of course belong to Marvel. ;-)

Finding a date to the school dance was quite possibly the most important thing that I had ever done in my entire life. And I’d saved the world.

The dance was only 3 weeks away, and while it was only a Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters Dance, it was the only chance I got to go on a real date with a girl. And trust me, I needed it. 

Jean and I walked to the courtyard, where we usually ate lunch, and sat down.

“I have to find a date to that dance.” I sighed, nonchalant. Jean sat straight up, looking at me with wide eyes. “What? Why are you being weird?” I immediately jumped on her, trying to figure out why she’d just snapped into the conversation.

“Nothing—I’m—nothing.” She sputtered nervously. I furrowed my brow and shrugged.

“Anyways—I do have someone in mind, but I’m pretty sure they’ll turn me down.” I murmured, looking down at my sandwich. Jean leaned in a little towards me.

“I think you should still give it a try.” She gently spoke. She had always been pretty mild-mannered, but now, she was just acting strange.

“Seriously, Grey, is something wrong with you?” I asked again. She pulled away a little, back to where she was originally sitting.

“Nope. I’m fine.” She tried to cover it up, but something was askew.

“Tell me.”

“It’s nothing.”

“Whatever.” I huffed, not in the mood to have another argument with her. “Back to what we’re supposed to be worrying about. The fact that I don’t have a date for this dance. I don’t know how it came to this. I’m like—really hot.” I laughed. 

“Yeah.” Jean sighed. I looked over at her, confused.

“What?”

“Nothing.” She snapped back immediately. I kept staring at her, trying to decipher what was going on. I decided not to pry.

“I don’t know if I should tell you who I was thinking about asking.” I murmured, taking a bite of the tuna sandwich I’d made before school in the kitchen.

“You can tell me.” She smiled brightly. I just stared at her for a second, just realizing now, how beautiful she was. Focus Summers, you’re getting off track.

“Well, I don’t know if she’ll say yes, but—“

“But?”

“It’s Jubilee.” I spat out. Jean immediately looked heartbroken and furious all in the same expression. She gathered her things quickly and started to storm off, before looking back at me.

“You’re a real asshole, Summers.” 

 

 

In the end, Jubilee accepted, and Kurt and I got dressed in our dorm together, fixing each other’s ties and giving each other pep talks.

“So who did you end up asking?” I laughed, helping straighten Kurt’s bowtie.

“I didn’t ask her, so much as she asked me.” He murmured with his thick German accent.

“Just tell me who it is!” I chuckled, flattening his jacket with my hands. Before he could open his mouth to speak, our door flew open, revealing my date and his date. Kurt and I stood in silence, admiring our dates, or I was admiring his date rather. 

“Jean.” Kurt and I said at the same time.

 

 

Slow dancing with Jubilee didn’t feel right, especially when I saw Kurt getting a little too close for comfort with Jean. God was I a pinhead. Why didn’t you ask Jean? That’s why she’s been mad at you! 

“Excuse me.” I murmured to Jubilee, leaving her stranded on the dancefloor. I walked two steps over to Kurt, tapping him on the shoulder. “May I cut in?” I asked, a fake smile on my face. Kurt nodded quickly, almost like he was glad to get out of there. “Why don’t you go keep Jubilee some company. She looks lonely.” I suggested, as he slipped away from Jean and I. She looked at me with one eyebrow cocked up, and her arms crossed over her chest.

“You interrupted my dance with Kurt.” She hissed. I slowly and gently pulled her arms apart, sliding my hand into each of hers, and she didn’t object.

“I was hoping you’d dance with me.” I smiled, trying to be charming. She started moving with me, as I spun her around once. We were going slowly, but time already felt like it had stopped, so it didn’t really matter.

“You should have asked me to the dance if you wanted to dance with me. Kurt and I were having a great time.” She snipped, being a little hostile.

“Kurt’s face would have said otherwise.” I quipped. She let go of my hands and started to storm off. But this time, I didn’t let her go. I followed her out of the dancehall and as soon as we were in the hallway, I grabbed her arm, getting her attention. The look on her face made me let go, but she didn’t begin to sprint off again.

“Look, I’m sorry. That wasn’t funny. I’m saying that I want to dance with you, I like you, Jean Grey. I more than like you. I love you.” I word vomited without restraint, putting all of my feelings out there. 

Even in the dimly lit hallway, I could see her expression lighten, as she wrapped her arms quickly around my neck and kissed me. I was surprised, but I adjusted fast, and was responding to her lips on mine. Before I knew it, Jean and I were making out in a dark hallway.

Or at least that’s what it looked like to Professor McCoy.

“Hey!” he snapped, although he wasn’t as intimidating when he looked like a Science Bowl Superstar instead of a cross between an anime character and a blue bear.

Jean and I immediately separated, looking really guilty. He shined a flashlight down the hallway and came stepping towards us.

“Really? You two are the two that I like.” He sighed, as Jean and I broke out into a fit of laughter. I saw a small smile being suppressed on Hank’s face. “Come on, get back in there.” He motioned towards the dancehall. “Summers, wait.” He called after us, and I gave Jean a controlled glance, as if saying, ‘Go ahead. I’ve got this one.’. She smiled at me graciously before walking back into the dancehall.

“Yes, Professor McCoy?” I asked, approaching the tall and lanky man.

“Nice job, Scott.” He smirked, as if there was a hint of pride in the statement. I grinned back at him, catching his drift.

“Thank you, Professor McCoy.”


	2. The Proposal-Peter x OFC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun little thing that I thought up with Peter and OFC. As requested by 263Adder. Thanks a million!

Scott threw his hand down, cards laying down face-up on the table.

“Really?” 

“Fuck you, Scott.”

“Asshole!”

The rest of us guys yelled at him, flustered with his 3rd consecutive win.

“How does someone, especially someone as stupid as Scott, win three times!” Remy laughed. The rest of us joined in the laughter, all of us except for Scott, who looked a little hurt. But he always was a drama queen.

I looked around the table at my brothers, and they were truly brothers to me. I may have not had much at home, but these guys were my home. They were my family. 

“Alright, Bro Squad, I’m afraid I have to scat. I don’t want Kitty to dig into me again.” Bobby smiled, walking away from the table. One by one, each guy left, talking about their obligations to their wives until only Scott and I sat at the table.

“Don’t you have to go be with Jean?” I asked, wallowing in self-pity. Why was I the only guy in our Bro Squad that wasn’t married? I mean, I knew why, but it didn’t make me any less hurt.

“Nah. I think she’s actually hanging with Claire right now.” He sighed, gathering up the cards.

“Claire wants to get married.” I blurted out, not really watching myself. Scott snapped his head over to me, and just stared, but I could never really tell behind the glasses.

“You’re going to propose?” 

“I don’t know.”

“What do you mean, you don’t know?”

“I mean I’m damaged goods, and the commitment that I have to her right now is plenty for me.” I sighed, Scott growing silent. “I mean, I love Claire, but she’s just—she’s—“

“Peter, you’re never going to find a better woman than Claire for you. She gets you. She understands you. Hell, she loves you, Peter.” Scott tried to reason with me, but I shook my head.

“I can’t. I emotionally can’t. And I’m afraid I’m going to lose her because I won’t take things to the next level.”

There was a thick silence between us.

“You’re not your father, Peter.”

I didn’t know how to interpret that statement, but I knew that it would stay with me for a while, and I knew that Scott was right.

 

Claire’s POV

“I just don’t know what to say to him. I’ve dropped every hint in the book.” I sighed, leaning towards the table with my hand on my forehead. “That’s why I thought talking to his best friend would help.” 

Scott nodded slowly, processing my request. 

“I can help you, but I need to ask you a few questions first.” He said, completely serious. I snickered a little. Of course it was going to be strange and eccentric, it was Scott.

“Sure.” I replied, a grin on my face.

“Do you really love Peter? Like really love him?”

“Of course.”

“And you’re sure you want to stay with him for the rest of your life?”

“Yes.”

There was a bit of silence between us.

“If I’m going to do this, I have to be completely sure that this is what you want.” He murmured, getting up out of his chair.

“You haven’t even told me what ‘this’ is!” I called after him, starting to walk away. He started walking backwards, so that he could face me.

“It’s a surprise!” he shouted, a huge grin on his face. I laughed to myself, sighing. 

“You’re going to fall!” I yelled back at him. 

“No I’m n—“

 

I woke to the blaring of my alarm on my bedside. Who’d set my alarm for 9:00AM on a Saturday? I quickly pressed the top, haphazardly, and realized there was a piece of paper taped to the top I pulled it off, trying to get my eyes to adjust.

“Come quickly down to the courtyard. The spot where you first met Peter.”

I groaned, almost immediately recognizing Scott’s handwriting.

“Peter? What the hell is—“ but I stopped speaking when I realized that he wasn’t laying next to me. I quickly got up, throwing on a sweatshirt and jeans, my hair up in a messy bun.

I practically sprinted down to the courtyard, finding Scott sitting on a bench. I walked over to him, a little irritated.

“You realize you just woke me up at 9AM on a Saturday.” I growled. He smirked all smug and coy.

“And with good reason.” He stood up walking over until he stood in front of me. He caught me off-guard by getting down on one knee and pulling out a black velvet box.

“Claire—“

“Scott, what the hell are you doing?”

“Let me finish.” He gritted his teeth, trying not to get frustrated. I put my hands up in playful defeat and nodded. “Okay. Well. I’ve known you longer than Peter has, and I’d like to think that I know about as much about you as he does, and I know that you two are meant to be. Like, seriously, perfect. And because Peter is too afraid of commitment, and he’s got ‘baggage’—“ he used air quotes. “—then I’m here to ask you something.” He smirked, almost marveling in himself.

“Claire, will you—“

“Scott, you’re married.” I laughed, making him smile. 

“And you’re about to be.” He quipped back, always fast on his feet.

He took a deep breath and tried again.

“Claire, will you marry my best friend?” I grinned wide, about to say ‘yes’, but a familiar swoosh sound was right up next to me.

“SCOTT?!” Peter shouted. Scott scrambled to his feet.

“It’s not what you think!” I defended Scott, using my telekinesis to hold Peter back. 

“What the hell are you doing?!” Peter yelled, backing off, as I slowly let my hands down. Peter’s eyes scanned the place, finally settling on the ring in his grasp. “You just proposed to my girlfriend.” He remarked, just like he’d say ‘I think it’s going to rain today’ or ‘I think I’m going to go for a jog’. 

“I proposed to your girlfriend for you!” Scott corrected. Peter looked like he wanted to choke Scott out. I slipped between them, looking at Peter.

“He was being helpful. Because God knows that the fastest man alive was a little too slow on this one.” I sighed, trying to get through to him.

“What do you mean by that? You’re mad that I haven’t proposed?” He knew I wasn’t mad, I was just a little disappointed that he wasn’t as sure as I was.

“I’m just sad that you don’t believe in this thing like I do.” I murmured, avoiding his gaze down at me. “I am really ready to get married, I’m ready to commit my life to you, and it just seems like you’re not ready for that yet. So if you don’t want to get married, I’m not going to leave. I love you, and I would never leave. I’ll give you your space, and your time, knowing that someday, you’ll have as much faith in yourself as I have in you.” I smiled sadly, turning back around to Scott and taking the box from him. “So keep this, and let me know when you’re ready.” I gently placed the box in his hands and began to walk away.

“Claire, wait!” Peter called after me. I stopped, turning slowly.

“What Peter?” I asked, emotionally exasperated. It took a lot to accept the fact that he might never be ready, but I had to. I loved him.

He flashed up to me, getting down on one knee. I shook my head quickly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Peter, you don’t have to—“

“Claire, I’ve loved you since the day we met. I knew that you and I were supposed to be together, and I’m sorry it’s taken me this long to validate it. You accepted all my baggage, the stuff with Erik, my hyper activeness, and the constant stealing from corner stores.” He grinned, putting the box in front of him, opening it up to reveal the brilliant diamond ring that Scott had somehow gotten his hands on. “And I’m sorry that Scott was the one who had to give you your first proposal.” He snapped his head over to Scott, who was giving two thumbs up and flashing a big smile. “I’m completely ready for this, and I’ll try not to be so skittish the next time something big happens.” He sighed. 

“Like when I tell you I’m pregnant?” I smirked.

His face paled, and he looked a little wobbly in the knees.

“You’re pregnant?”

“I’m kidding. Just proving a point.” I laughed, allowing him to continue. He looked like he had been flushed with relief, and he smiled a little.

“Claire Marie Harding, will you marry me?”

I let silence fill up the dead space for a moment, making him sweat.

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send requests for the next chapters! You can send them via Tumblr or comments. I appreciate it!


	3. The Father-Hank x Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was kind of sad! :-( I will get back to fluff and cuteness soon, though!

1966

I climbed agile-like, reaching a ledge off of Hank’s window. I began to tap lightly on the window, and eventually, the familiar face opened the window and ushered me in, a grin plastered to his face. 

“Raven, Jesus, I’ve waited for you to come back.” He sighed, smiling wide. I smiled sadly, nodding, looking away from him.

“Listen, Hank—I—I really need your help.” I stuttered, tears starting to surface up to my eyes. Hank immediately looked alarmed, scooting closer to me on his rather large bed.

“Raven, is everything okay?” he whispered, looking deep into my eyes. I bit my lip, trying to hold back the sobs, but within seconds, I erupted into tears. He quickly wrapped his arms around me, trying to hush me.

“I shouldn’t have come here. I shouldn’t have come.” I sobbed into his shoulder. 

“Raven, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.” He soothed, pushing me off just enough to where he could gaze into my eyes. I shook my head, staring up at him.

“I’m pregnant, Hank.” 

He didn’t look shocked, he just looked like all the life and emotion had been sucked out of him, like I’d broken his heart. I knew he loved me. And I had just broken his heart. 

“Well—uh—“ he struggled for a minute, before looking back at me, a little braver than before. “What can I do?”

I felt my heart break a little more. Here he was, this man who loved me so much, so eager to do whatever I asked of him. 

“I don’t know, Hank. I don’t know anything.” I sighed, looking away.

“Do you know who the father is?” he asked gently. It stifled a small laugh from me.

“Of course I do, Hank. I don’t just go around banging random weirdos.” I smiled, making him smile a little. “But the father isn’t any good. He won’t help.” I snapped back to reality, staring at a spot on the wall. “It’s Azazel.”

Another thick silence.

“I can help, Raven. All you have to do is stay.” He murmured. I turned back around to face him, giving him a watery smile and chuckle.

“I can’t do that to you, Hank. You deserve someone who’s not going to ruin your life with somebody else’s baby. You’d raise it as your own, but someone’s going to know something when the baby comes out red instead of blue.” I smirked distantly, trying to weasel my way out of this one.

“You said you came here for my help. And I’m ready to give it. Whatever you want, Raven. I mean, Christ, we could dye the kid blue, if that’s what you want.” He smiled, trying to cheer me up. I giggled at the thought of Hank dying a baby blue, it was kind of cruel actually, but maybe that’s why it appealed to my dark sense of humor.

“Hank, you deserve a lot more than what I can give you. You’re a good man-“ I paused, my breath catching my throat, along with some tears. “And I’m not good enough for you.”

“Raven-“ he embraced me again. “You’re perfect, everything I’ve ever wanted. And I will raise this baby as mine, even if people realize it’s not my kid. Raven, whatever you come with—I want all of it.” He paused for a moment. “I love you, Raven Darkholme.”

I let the silence sit between us, just staring up at Hank’s bright blue eyes. He would give anything for me, do anything for me, and that’s what I was afraid of. I wasn’t ready for commitment; I didn’t know what I was doing in a relationship. That’s why none of them were successful.

“All you have to do is stay.” 

Before I could stop myself, I leaned in for a kiss, Hank reciprocating. It was a passionate and loving kiss, one that was making up for 4 years of being away from him. Deep down, I knew that Hank was the endgame, that he was my soul mate, but I had to take things one crises at a time. I couldn’t immediately jump into something with Hank. We were just kids. 4 years ago, we were still teenagers. We couldn’t be parents.

When we broke away, I smiled, tears streaming down my cheeks.

“I’m sorry Hank. I shouldn’t have come. Don’t tell anyone.” I breathed, getting up off his bed.

“Raven, please don’t—“

“Hank—“ I interrupted him. “I just wanted you to know. You were the only person I cared to tell. But I can’t stay.” I muttered, looking away, and towards the window I came through.

“Raven, Charles and I are going to start a school, we can be a family here. You, me—“ he drew in a steep breath, like it was taking courage to finish the statement. Which it probably was. “—and the baby. We would be happy, Raven.”

“I love you, Hank. And hopefully, our paths will cross again under better circumstances.”

 

1983

It felt like a knife in my heart, seeing him and Raven. I didn’t ask questions when she came back to save the president. But seeing him now—with her. It hurt a little too much. This kid was skittish, snapping his head around the room every 10 seconds, like he was scared. He looked terrified. He’d probably had a horrible upbringing, Raven saying nothing about him when we met again to fight Erik, meant that Raven had probably given him away to someone; someone who didn’t appreciate his gifts.

Raven and I exchanged hard glances, strained and painful. It hurt me to think about the family we could have had with this kid. 

He was blue. Just like us. We could have raised him.

“Professor McCoy, this is Kurt Wagner. Kurt, this is Professor McCoy.” She introduced us formally, and I shook his hand.

“Call me Hank. I’ve been waiting to meet you for a very long time.” I smiled. Raven gave me a dangerous glare, and Kurt looked a little confused. “Tell me a little about your mutation.” I tried to quickly move off of the subject. He looked like Raven. I kept imagining the life I could have had with him and Raven. 

“Well—“ he had a heavy German accent. He was from Germany. “I can teleport anywhere within my sight, or places I’ve been before. And I’m agile. I learned that at the circus.” I felt my chest twist up.

“You were in a circus?” I more growled, less asked. Raven gave me another hard stare.

“Well, yeah. They didn’t treat me great, but I’m here now. And this place is supposed to help people like me.” He smiled, completely unfazed. I felt a tightening in my heart, forcing myself to smile.

“Yes. We are your family now.” I smiled.

“Kurt, you go meet some of the other teens. They’re over there.” Raven smiled fakely and pointed to Scott, Jean, and Jubilee. Kurt quickly teleported over, earning hoots and hollers from the group of kids. Raven got right up in my face.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” she hissed. 

“I’m being nice to him. Does he know?” I asked quickly. She looked baffled.

“Of course he doesn’t. And he won’t ever know.” She seethed. I shook my head, completely taken by Raven’s attitude.

“He grew up in a damned circus, Raven. How do you not feel bad about that?” I accused, crossing my boundaries. She just stared at me for a moment, trying not to cause a scene.

“I feel horrible. But I was a kid. I couldn’t take care of him. So I left him with Azazel as an infant. Beyond that, I don’t know how he got to the circus, otherwise I would have come for him earlier. All I know is that he has no idea who his real parents are. And it’s going to stay that way.”

“We could have raised him, Raven.” I murmured, running a hand through my hair, guilt starting to weigh on me.

“Hank, you need to back off. He’s not your kid.”

It hurt, stung, like poison running through my veins.

“Hank, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean—“

“No, Raven. I get it. I’m not his father.” I smiled sadly. “I just need to be his professor.”

I turned and walked away, looking for some work to distract myself. I may not be his father, but I was his professor. And I would be the best damn professor he ever had. 

He deserved it.


	4. A Heart To Heart- Erik x Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was having serious Raven feels, so here is the byproduct. I know it's kind of short, but I might get to other characters at some point! ;-)

Just After Apocalypse-1983

Hank wrapped his arm around my waist while we finished listening to Charles give a ‘mission report’. 

I didn’t like the way that he looked at me. 

It was like prying eyes were resurfacing after so many years. 17 years to be exact.

I wasn’t a kid anymore.

I wasn’t going to fall for tall, dark, and mysterious anymore. 

Too much had gone on.

Charles finished quickly, dismissing us. I gently waved Hank to go on without me, and soon, no one besides Erik and I were standing in the room.

“You know, if you’re going to stay, you should watch where you let your eyes wander.” I added snarkily, the two of us just staring at each other. 

“Don’t act like you didn’t like it. You like the attention.” He smirked, already starting to dig into my subconscious. 

“I don’t like attention when it’s from my ex-husband, who with those same eyes, stared down in scrutiny too many times.” I spat back at him, getting him quiet for a moment. 

“That’s after you got pregnant with Azazel’s bastard child—“

“I was tricked, Erik! I was a kid who got tricked!” I shouted, trying to feebly hold back the tears that were threatening to spill over.

“You were a whore!” he snapped back, sending a fracture across my fragile heart. I walked closer into his space, leaving dead silence between us for a few moments before striking him hard across the jaw.

“You’re the only bastard I know, Erik.” I hissed his name like it was poison on my tongue. I began to walk off, but he clutched my wrist, making me stop dead in my tracks.

“I’m sorry.” He said, as if he only half-cared. He kept his jaw set, and was still holding his head high. But for some reason, my heart skipped a beat, realizing that he could still capture my heart with his silver tongue. “I’m not staying to be a professor of ‘who gives a shit’ at some school for mutants. I’m staying for you, Raven.” He slithered around my emotions, picking up the pieces of my recently fractured heart.

“This is what you do, Erik. You hurt me, and then come in with damage control. I can’t do this again. It’s not healthy.” I murmured, not trying as hard as I should to get him to let me go. Part of me didn’t want him to let go. Part of me wanted to fall into his chest and wrap my arms around his toned torso, taking in his signature scent. The other part of me was screaming to get out, to get away from the man who’d left me for dead more than once in our relationship. That part of me wanted to stay loyal to Hank, the person I’d recently promised my life to. My husband. 

Erik was my husband once.

We loved each other once.

He gently laid my arm down, letting go of his tight grip. 

“I want to really do it this time, Raven. I want to really love you, wholeheartedly.” He pleaded, desperation deep in his beautiful green eyes. That’s what we’d always done for each other. We saw each other for what we really were worth, beneath all the baggage and damaged goods, we saw each other for what was really there. 

I stepped back into his space, raising a slow and cautious hand towards his face, gently pressing it to his cheek. 

“I’m sorry too.” I whispered, as gentle as I could make my voice become. “I love you, Erik. And a part of my heart will always belong to you. You took me in, made a wife of me, and the years before Kurt’s birth were some of the best years of my life. And even after Kurt was born, and we tried to get back in a relationship, rekindle our marriage, deep down, I knew that you wanted it, but I’m not your soulmate.” I breathed, letting a few tears spill over. “I was never your soul mate, and I understand that now. And some part of me can’t forgive every time you raised a hand to me, or every time you left me for dead somewhere. For a long time, I thought that you were the best thing that would ever happen to me, and that I didn’t deserve anything better.” I sighed, choking up the words. “But now that Hank’s mine—really mine—I realize that I was so wrong.” I gently let my hand down from his cheek, and stared at him firmly. “I’ll never forget you Erik. I can’t. You were the first person I ever really loved enough for it to hurt. And for a while there, you were the best thing that ever happened to me.” I gathered my thoughts, trying to express myself clearly.

“I don’t need you anymore.”

He looked a little stunned, but more sad than anything.

“Raven—please—we can work this out. I’ll give you anything! Love, respect, loyalty, anything!” he pleaded. I let more tears spill as I took a few slow steps backwards, away from something that used to mean so much, away from the former love of my life, away from Erik Lenscherr. 

“I don’t need anything from you, Erik.” I smiled sadly, a portion of my heart breaking, and another portion healing. “I’ve got everything I’ll ever need with Hank.”

“You don’t really love him!” Erik tried to protest, as I heard the nuts and bolts in the walls rattling. But I wasn’t scared. I wasn’t afraid of him.

“I love him more than I could ever love you.”


	5. Romancing- Remy x Rogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy that this turned out like it did. Major fluff!

1984

Rogue

Being the only girl in a group of guys was usually my forte, but right now, it seemed to be a little less than ideal.

“God, she was loud! I swore Professor was going to bust in and ruin the best moments of my life.” Remy grinned, riling a laugh out of the other guys. I slid one arm over another, and sat in silence, trying not to open my mouth and say something stupid. I loved being friends with these guys, but sometimes they tested my patience.

“How do you do it? Get so many girls in bed?” Bobby stuttered, speaking as if Remy was some kind of sex god that had all the answers for young guys. I knew Remy. That wasn’t him. I could see through the façade of his ‘player’ veneer. 

“Listen, it’s all about romancing them just enough to get them naked.” He spoke, and I watched the other guys’ heads bob up and down like a bobble-head, completely eating up whatever was spewing out of Remy’s mouth. Idiots.

“But don’t you like—talk to them? Like—afterwards?” Scott questioned like a timid kid in a Sex Ed class.

“I don’t stay long enough to have a conversation.” He snickered, and the guys looked like Confucius had just said the most enlightening thing to ever grace someone’s ears. “You can’t seem attached, otherwise it can get really messy really fast.” He nodded slowly, taking another sip of the beer we’d stolen from the ‘secret’ liquor cabinet that Professor McCoy had in the kitchen. Everyone knew it was there, but we were the only ones who would occasionally ‘borrow’ the alcohol. 

“What are your tricks?” Peter piped up, trying to acquire knowledge for his new girlfriend, Claire. Although, I highly doubted that she actually let him get that far. She was a nice girl. So was Jean. These guys were all with nice girls, and that was the kicker. They just wanted to fantasize about what could be, about the dream life that Remy was living. In all actuality, if their girlfriends heard this, they would be single. 

“Well, I can’t give away any of my secrets, but I can tell you to use your fingers more often. They are the most powerful tools in your arsenal.” He winked, like he’d just let them in on a secret. You could tell they felt completely graced to have heard the infamous Remy LeBeau’s sex tips. 

“Personally, I think the tongue is the most powerful tool in your arsenal.” I muttered quietly, running a hand through my hair. All eyes were turned to me, almost in confusion. I caught Remy’s glare, almost like I’d stolen his thunder. I gave him a small smirk as the other guys turned to me.

“Really?”

“Will it work for me?”

“What about ‘romancing’?” They all asked at the same time, berating me with questions.

I grinned at them, feeling on top of the world. These guys were at my mercy, and they were as desperate as desperate could be.

“The key to having good sex is to be intimate with the person. And part of being intimate is treating the woman like a privilege, like she’s worth something. Instead of treating her like a piece of meat that you ‘once and done’.” I shot a dangerous glare at Remy, who returned the same stare. “And then, you both will enjoy it more.” I finished, looking back at the guys, who seemed completely fascinated with the information.

“I think I’m going to plan a romantic dinner for Jean and I.” Scott murmured, nodding like he’d just discovered something.

“Maybe I’ll take Claire to a movie in one of the vintage cars that X owns.” Peter smiled, nodding with Scott.

“I’m gonna sit through all of Sixteen Candles with Kitty!” Bobby laughed, giving Scott a high five.

“Good luck, man. I saw it with Claire. It’s a major chick flick.” Peter warned Bobby, genuine pity in Peter’s eyes.

The guys looked at their watches and almost at the exact same time, they all stood up, marching off to find their significant others. Soon, it was just Remy and I sitting in the room.

“You know, I’m going to kick you out of the ‘Bro Squad’ if you start ruining all my magnificent tips and tricks.” He smirked, taking another swig of the cold brew in his hand. 

I stood up, flattening down my shirt and running a hand right where the off-white streak was in my hair.

“What can I say? I’m just telling them the truth.” I smiled, starting to walk off.

“Anna—“

I stopped quickly, snapping my head around to face him. No one knew my real name. I hadn’t told a single person at this school except for X, and he wouldn’t dare tell anyone.

“Anna Marie. That’s your real name, isn’t it?” he asked, a giant grin on his face. I couldn’t speak. How did he know? I felt the air leaving my lungs rather quickly, and I wasn’t breathing properly.

“How do you know that?” I snapped, a dangerous glare in my eyes, like I was staring daggers at him. But he didn’t seem fazed.

“According to you, I need to learn how to ‘romance’ women.” He snickered, making my heart skip a beat. “And I think the first step within romance, is learning her name.” he finished, giving me a sensual stare. It was hard to read, and usually that wasn’t something I said about men, considering I read them like books. 

I didn’t know why my heart quickened, or why my breath was suddenly taken away. He was a bad-boy who didn’t care about women’s feelings or emotions, only seeing them as a good time. But for some reason, I was drawn to it, like one train wreck would be drawn to another. And before I could stop myself, a smile spread itself across my face.

“Flattering.” I smirked, avoiding his gaze. Slowly, he stood up and walked over to me, only inches between us. I took in his scent, a mix of warm Budweiser and heavy cologne.

“You smell like shit beer.” I giggled quietly, eventually allowing my eyes to travel up to meet his gaze. He let out the most beautiful laugh I’d ever heard, staring down at me with those gorgeous eyes, tinted a deep shade of crimson red. 

And just like that, the fiercely independent and do-it-herself-kind-of-girl, was completely taken. Fully and utterly taken.

“I think I’d like to take you on my first date.” He smiled, wrapping one arm around my waist, pulling me in until there was no space between our bodies, only centimeters between our faces.

I grinned wider, chuckling lightly, as I slid out of his embrace, turning my back on him playfully.

“I’m going to need a little more ‘romancing’ than that, Remy Lebeau.” I smirked, leaving him to watch me strut out of the foyer of the parlor.

 

New Year’s Eve 1984-85

We all counted down as we watched the clock pass by, sipping warm wine coolers.

When it hit 12:00, we all shouted “1985!”

Every person grabbed their respective partners, lip-locking happening all around the room. It left me to stare at the man next to me intently, waiting for something to happen.

“Had enough romancing, Anna Marie?” he said my name like it was pleasant to speak, him refusing to call me anything but my given name for the past few months.

“I think I have, Remy Lebeau.” I smiled, cocking my head sideways. 

It was only moments before he had me pressed up against his warm body and was giving me the most passionate kiss of my life. Actually, the first kiss of my life.

When we pulled away, a few pairs of eyes were lingering on us, but we didn’t care. We were wrapped up in ourselves.

“Was that your first kiss, Anna Marie?” he asked, a huge grin settling on his face.

“Yes it was, Remy Lebeau.” I smirked, letting a short silence sit between us.

“Then allow me to give you your second kiss.”


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Schoolwork has really started to get to me! :-) I will be posting soon, though. Just know that another chapter is in the works!

Thanks Everyone!

-AllisonWritesFanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to give some kudos and comment away! Some of these pairings and prompts are going to be fueled by the audience, so comment what you'd like to see next, or hit me up at allisonwritesfanfiction.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks a million!


End file.
